The scientist
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: To see you're friends and family die really takes a toll on young Alvin Seville. Through darkness and pain, can one find any hope? Includes OCs


I love the song The Scientist by Coldplay (best band ever besides Alvin and the Chipmunks!) and it inspired me to write this, now from my other story (Reflection) I decided I didn't like writing that way (and besides someone says I stole it from them WHICH I SWEAR I DIDN'T) so this is going to kind of be like Runaway Love (just a story no lyrics). But I'm just trying out different writing ways. So I hope you like and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh and I don't want to say this at the end because it ruins the effect so, I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk, The Chipetttes, Dave. I just own The Rockettes, the Rockmunks, and Saidy. Plz PLEASE review at the end and just like the other story if you do you'll be my best friend forever

Alvin stared at the 6 lifeless bodies in front of him. _It's all my fault._ He thought to himself and he thought back to what happened.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going back to the start," Finished Sam. They where going to the last concert of the summer before school started for the Rockettes and Rockmunks. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had theirs last week, but anyways Sam was singing because they where practicing for their Solos. Sam was doing The Scientist by her favorite band Coldplay. They where driving in Alvin's favorite van. The one where all the seats are turned in the back so everyone can see each other. Then suddenly something didn't feel right to Alvin, before he could tell Dave (who was driving) there was a big CRASH._

"_Ouch," groaned Alvin. When his eyesight stopped spinning he got a good look around. His brothers, the Rockmunks and Dave were okay, but then he saw it. He ran over to where his friends and sisters were. Their bodies where mangled and bleeding all over the place. He checked all their pulses to find nothing, not even a single heart beat. He fell to his knees and hugged is girlfriend, Ally. He got blood all over his cloths, he didn't care, they were dead. Now he couldn't go to the dance with his girlfriend, learn how to shoot that special trick that could almost guaranteed a goal from Eleanor, get in fights stupid fights like he always did with Brittany, he couldn't have Sam to be around when he had a bad day and he couldn't talk to his girlfriend about it and would be his best friend, he wouldn't have Jeanette who would try to stop him from doing crazy stuff to Simon because it wasn't 'logical', and he wouldn't have Tiffany to be around to teach him how to not make bets with Sam even if he does know he's going to lose. Now he couldn't have what those girls had and neither will his brothers or the Roockmunks, the girls love, affection, and a way to make their lives better, it was all gone. Dead._

_End of flashback_

_If I didn't suggest going with that van maybe the girls would be alive. _Thought Alvin to himself. He walked down the row of the six girls. The first was Brittany. To Alvin, Brittany was just a selfish princess who wanted everything given to her, but he loved her because, well, she was his sister and even though they didn't get along all the time they still cared for each other. Next was Jeanette. Alvin thought Jeanette has his quiet younger sister, but at times she would surprise at times of coming out of her shell, sure she was smart and she annoyed him sometimes but he loved her non the less. Eleanor was last out of his sisters. He always hated that she could beat him at sports, but after getting mad at her if she won a game they would laugh until their sides hurt. Ally came up after Eleanor. Ally was his girlfriend, the one everyone thought that was meant for him, and he did to, but they did fight just like he did with Brittany but they would always make up instantly. Sam, his best friend, came up after Ally. Sam was his best friend, and nobody said differently. If you looked at them you would say they were friends and nothing more. He and Sam would get into stupid bets (and Sam one almost every single time). Alvin thought back to the first and only time he won a bet with her, only because he cheated.

_Flashback (again)_

"_Alvin this is so unfair you cheated," yelled Sam while Alvin was looking for the 'surprise' that he was going to give Sam because she lost the bet._

"_To bad," retorted back Alvin "A deals a deal." He found what he was looking for and turned back to face Sam with the 'surprise' behind his back._

"_Found it," asked Sam with a venomous voice and her eyes in slits._

"_Why yes, yes I did," Alvin replied back with a smirk on his face "Now you have to wear this every time you go out in public." When he held out the item it was a red sweatshirt sized for girls with a __large black 'A' on it._

"_Alvin you know I hate the color red," whined Sam. This is the actual time Alvin heard her do that._

"_Come on Alvin, it is a little unfair because you _did _ cheat," said Simon coming into Alvin's room._

"_Like already said, a deals a deal," replied back Alvin. Sam snatched the sweatshirt and grumbled as she left their house._

_End of flashback_

Actually Sam told Alvin the sweatshirt grew on her and she wore it a lot. Sam was the only one that could actually be Alvin's best friend. Last was Tiffany. Tiffany was sweet and tried to talk him out of making bets with Sam, because she knows that he would just lose and would have to make fun of himself. Tiffany always tried to make Alvin see the brighter side of things.

Alvin left the girls and went to sit down because they were now talking about the girls.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," Saidy started saying "I think it would be really hard without the girls around anymore because, no matter what day, they could make it the best day ever. It's even harder because three of these girls are my daughters and I also have three sons who are these girls brother's and even though it will be hard I think we will make t through. These six will be dearly missed. Will anyone like to make any speeches?"

"I would," said Alvin while standing up. He walked to the podium where Saidy stood.

"Well I'd like to say that those six girls made a big impact in my my life and that I loved them all. I'll miss a lot that came from them. Like Brittany and me fighting all the time, well I think Dave will miss that the least." Everyone laughed at that "Like Jeanette always getting frustrated when she tried to tutor me and I wouldn't listen, like Eleanor always rubbing it in my face that she was better at sports then me, then we would laugh at it, like Ally trying to teach me new songs of theirs and I would say it was garbage and she would try to kill me because well she protective of her sister's feeling but in the end we would laugh at it, like Sam being there to take up my stupid bets and then winning every time, and like Tiffany trying to make me see the good in people and see the brighter sides of things, but most of all I think I would miss all of their company and putting up with my schemes and always there to be my friend. I wanted to do something else for all of them, it's Sam's favorite song." Alvin walked over to the grand black piano and started to play

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are_

I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Aww let's go back to the start

Runnin' in circles, [sounds like] Comin' our tails, Heads on the science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start

I was just guessin', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart

Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me, Come back to haunt me, Oh when I rush to the start

Runnin' in circles, [sounds like] Chasin' our tails, Comin' back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
_Aww It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm goin' back to the start_

Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo 

At the end when Alvin looked up he swore he say his sisters and his friends standing there. His sisters were crying, but they looked happy, Ally was smirking at him, and Tiffany was hugging herself trying not to cry and Sam, well Sam she smiled widely at him and then, mouthed the words _take me back to the start_ and they disappeared. Alvin, for the first time in his life, cried for real as that was the last time he would ever see those six, wonderful, smart, beautiful an loving, girls for the rest of his life.


End file.
